Confessions of the Heart
by A11y50n
Summary: Two members of the ohana have feelings for each other but are unwilling to make a move. The rest of the family try to get these two to face their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own the characters. Sorry for any mistakes. I'm not sure about the age difference but it works for this story.**

Confessions of the Heart

Steve had had enough. He and Danny were on the way back to HQ after interviewing a person of interest that turned out to be a waste of time. There was no better time than the present to have that talk with Danny. Steve looked over and saw Danny brooding and looking out of his window. Steve drove to a secluded place where he and Danny could talk without any interruptions. Danny didn't even notice. They were parked for a couple of minutes before Steve started to talk.

"So when are you going to ask her out?"

"Huh?!" Danny replied "Who am I asking out?"

"Seriously? That's how you want to play it?"

"Steve what are you talking about? And why are we here?"

"Kono. Kono is who I'm talking about. When are you going to ask her out?"

Steve saw Danny stiffen. He expected denial but was surprised by Danny's response.

"I'm not!"

"Why?"

"WHY? WHY? Let me tell you why. She's a colleague, we work together, I have to think about Grace, she's Grace's aunt, she's still in love with Adam, Chin will kill me, I'm a pervert and last but not least she doesn't feel that way about me. So why would I want the humiliation of asking her out for her to turn around and let me down gently?"

Danny said the last part quietly, Steve barely heard him. Steve decided he needed to tackle certain aspects of his best friend's rant. He could see Danny was hurting and had been for a while and couldn't take it anymore.

"Firstly, Grace loves Kono and she's a teenager now, she knows first-hand that relationships don't work, you and Rachel are divorced. Do you honestly think that if you and Kono did start a relationship and for some reason it didn't work out that Kono would forget about Grace? Seriously? You know Kono loves Grace there is no way either of you would intentionally or unintentionally hurt Grace. If, and that's a big if, if you don't work out at worst things may be awkward for a while but then they would improve. Now you can't tell me you regret your marriage as that resulted in Grace, you can't regret your relationship with Gabby because you did have some good times and I know you love her even more for talking to Grace when you two broke up so Grace knew she was still loved. Kono would never hurt Grace.

Secondly, Chin is not going to kill you, well I'll take that back, he will kill you if you hurt her by not giving yourselves a chance. Look Chin knows you, he knows you're not a player. He knows that you would do anything for Kono. You have liked Kono since that first day on the beach but you never did anything about it. I thought it was because of Chin, then I thought you didn't want to cause problems with team in case it didn't work out. Chin didn't know us then so of course he was protective of his baby cousin but he knows you now. I bet everything I own that you have never been a player in your life. You would never treat a girl badly. It's probably because you have sisters. Look I'm the same, I've never been a player either. Don't get me wrong I had one night stands when I was much younger but I never lied to any of the girls. If they seemed to want something more after I told them what I wanted I left. You don't make promises that you can't keep, you never mess with someone's feelings, that's just wrong. Chin knows this and knows that you would never hurt Kono.

What's this about Adam? What makes you think that she still loves Adam? He left her!"

"Exactly, he left her. She didn't leave Adam he left her so she's still loves him."

"Danny you know I don't like people messing with my personal life and so I try not to do it to them, but if I can see how you two look at each other when you think the other isn't looking than that says a lot.

Explain how you're a pervert?"

"Seriously? I need to explain that to you? I have feelings for a lady who is 13 years younger than me! When I was 26 she was 13! How the hell is that NOT creepy?" Danny shouted with heart breaking angst while waving his hands.

"Danny, when you were 26 did you look at Kono and think I want to date her?"

"WHAT! OF COURSE NOT! I didn't even know her then."

"Exactly! You've known her since she was 22. You've known her as an adult. You're not a pervert. You're a decent guy who has feelings for someone and for some reason believes he's not worthy. You are and you always will be.

Lastly, I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about you. I wouldn't bring this up if I wasn't sure. I'm your best friend do you honestly think I would set you up for a fall? I would never do that to you. I love you, you're my brother but I can't stand to see you miserable any longer.

Danny you're a decent guy, one of the best, along with Chin. Do you want to wake up years from now with Kono married to some guy and you being you, becoming this guy's friend just because he loves Kono and being their kids' favourite uncle and wondering 'what if?' What if you took a chance and asked her out on a date. If there is a chance that you two could be together isn't it worth the risk? Don't wait too long because Kono won't wait forever for you. Listen to me."

"What would you know? You have the perfect relationship. You have Cath."

"Danno I know about regret which is why I'm talking to you. You know that Cath and I broke up years ago?"

Steve waited until Danny nodded.

"Well I never told you the whole story. I broke it off with Cath."

Danny paid attention to that and sat up looking at Steve like he was mad. He knew Steve loved Cath so why would he break it off?

"When we were together the first time I was an idiot. I still couldn't tell her how I felt and it took me ages to ask her out on a date. In between our dates we were both deployed and it was hard but we made it work. Anyway I knew she was special the first time I saw her. Anyway after a couple of years I realised she was the one. I knew I wanted to marry her and have kids with her but I also knew I didn't want to leave the Navy. I couldn't ask her to leave that wouldn't be fair. I knew I didn't want to have kids only for them to grow up without me. I thought I was doing the best thing for her so I broke it off with her giving her a lame excuse. I swear she could tell I was lying. I left her apartment and just lent against the front of the door and I could hear her crying. I just made the biggest mistake of my life and I couldn't take it back because all of the reasons I had were still there. So I walked away. I learned a few months later that she started to date Billy. That was the hardest thing I had to do and the stupidest!"

"Steve, I never knew. I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok. It was my choice I had to live with it. Anyway about 6 months after that Freddie got a message to me. He knew I messed up and told me something I wanted to hear but thought I never would. He told me he heard that Cath and Billy had broken up. I didn't want to just take his word for it so I tracked Billy down and found him in a bar and he was on his way to being completely drunk. I had to find out if it was true I wasn't going to mess up their relationship if it was fixable. I couldn't do that to Cath. As soon as he saw me he got right to the point.

"She broke up with me because I wasn't you McGarrett. She told me that she still loved you and until she didn't it wasn't fair if she was with anybody."

I was shocked and so happy I wanted to go to her straight away but I had a mission that I had to complete. For once it went like clockwork and we were back within a couple of weeks. As soon as we were debriefed I went to her place I knew she was on leave. I didn't even shower, I took my duffle and went to her place. I knocked on her door and she opened it and she looked amazing. She let me in. I asked her if she had company and she said no. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. I opened my mouth to apologise and she covered my mouth with her hand to stop me from speaking. She took my hand and led me to her bedroom."

"Er Steve, you don't need to tell me the rest. It's none of my business."

"Danno, shut up and listen. She took me to her bedroom and then through to her bathroom where she shoved me in and told me to shower. I really did stink. I hadn't had a shower since the day I left for the mission. It was not pleasant. Anyway once she shut the bathroom door I had a shower and at some point she brought in some boxers and a t-shirt I must have left there. I got changed and went into the bedroom. Cath was waiting for me there and she took my hand and we went to the bed where we laid down and we slept. We just slept. It was one of the best times of my life. We woke up when my phone rang and I had to be back on base smartish. We kissed and we said everything we wanted to in that kiss. Cath knew me, she knew what I was feeling. I didn't need to say a word. She never made me grovel, I was ready and willing but she didn't need that. As soon as she took my hand I knew we were going to be fine. The next time we had leave I told her everything even though she didn't need it. We've been together ever since. I know how lucky I am to have Cath. I know what it's like to have regrets Danny, I just don't want you to have regrets. Think about it."

"Thanks for telling me that. I'll think about it.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Confessions of the Heart 3

CHAPTER 2

"Come on, what's stopping you?" Cath asked

"Are you serious? What's stopping me? Hmmm, what about absolute embarrassment?"

"Oh come on, you know you've seen Danny looking at you. You should ask him out."

"What if he says no? Huh? Yeah I've seen him looking at me and I keep thinking maybe today's the day that he actually asks me out but it hasn't happened and it's been months. How long am I supposed to wait?" Kono said

"Look you know Danny, he has to think everything through before he makes a move."

"I know, I know. It's just so frustrating. I've liked him for ages. I admitted it to myself during that sarin incident, then he got back together with Rachel and I wasn't going to interfere with that. Then there was the whole Adam and Gabby thing."

"Speaking of Adam, what happened?"

"Adam realised Danny had feelings for me."

"How?"

"Well Adam was complaining that he had no idea what to get me for my birthday and Danny gave him a great idea. It made Adam think and he figured Danny liked me not that he said anything to me about it. Anyway Adam kept his eye on Danny for a while waiting for him to make a move on me but he never did. Adam realised Danny really loved me because he wanted me to be happy even if that meant being with someone else. Then there was that incident where Danny got injured. I kind of lost it. I thought he was going to die and I think Adam saw how I felt about Danny. He didn't want to stand in the way of us two so he left."

"Wow!" exclaimed Cath

"Yeah, he's a decent guy and I hurt him."

"Kono you didn't cheat on him."

"I know but still. I knew I had feelings for one guy yet I get with another. It's not right. I never thought anything would come from it. Rachel sure messed Danny up. It's bad enough that she divorced him because she was scared of him getting hurt but keeping him away from Grace that's wrong. I mean you know Danny do you honestly think he was either a horrible husband or father?"

"No. He'd be one of those husbands that did his fair share of everything. You see how he is with Grace there is no way that relationship developed in the last couple of years. They adore each other. I know Steve didn't like the way Rachel treated Danny especially when it came to Grace. He's so happy that Grace is living with Danny full time and that Rachel is in Las Vegas now."

"He's not the only one. I mean you have a decent husband who adores his daughter and fine you don't love him anymore but you try to keep him away from his kid when he's moved away from his family just to spend the odd weekend with said kid? Who does that? I mean he helped Rachel deliver the baby he thought was his. That's the kind of guy Danny is. Then Gabby left him. I mean he doesn't have much luck with women through no fault of his own. He's such a nice guy."

"Hey you don't have to convince me. I know how good he is. You've got it bad. I think you need to ask him out at least you'll know for sure. You said it yourself he hasn't had the best luck with women maybe he doesn't want to risk it with you. Maybe he's waiting for you to make the first move. You know he loves you as a friend maybe he doesn't want to risk it if you don't feel the same. Take a leap of faith."

"Yeah, remind me when did you ask Steve on a date?"

"Touché. I was working up the courage to ask him out but our friends took the initiative. Just think about it, do you really want to always wonder 'what if?'"

"What I wonder about is if I can make him speechless in the bedroom!"

"Well from what Steve told me, Danny was speechless when he met you, he kept hold of your hand for longer than necessary. So I think you'll be able to handle him. He even talks in his sleep, so Steve tells me."

"Wow Steve's talked a bit."

"Not really it was the fact that Danny kept him awake mumbling about some Tommy kid that he's going to put under surveillance because he talked to Grace. They were sharing a room at that conference and Danny kept Steve awake the whole time. He was not in a good mood when he came back. I was told not to disturb him unless it was an emergency. He gave me his phone and went straight to bed. He forgot that he invited everyone over for dinner before he and Danny left. So you all came over. I was in the kitchen getting everything ready. I was going to wake him up when everyone was here but Danny arrived after you and Chin wasn't here yet, I saw Danny come through but I didn't see Grace. She already went upstairs to wake her Uncle. She knows exactly wherever he is in the house it's kind of freaky. You know Grace isn't exactly quiet. Don't you remember her screaming for her Uncle Steve?"

"Oh yeah, she went up quietly and as soon as she got to your room she rushed in and started to jump on the bed to wake him up."

"You know Steve can't get, let alone stay mad at Grace."

"I remember then he carried her down the stairs in just his boxers with her over his shoulders. She was squealing all the way down."

"Danny thought it was amusing that Steve's sleep was interrupted again."

"He wasn't laughing when Steve told him he was proud of him for letting Grace go on a date. Danny's face was priceless. Then Grace was squealing and saying thank you so many times to Danny. Meanwhile Danny was going red trying to figure out how to ban Grace from going on the date without her hating him."

"Yeah, we were just staring and then Steve and Grace burst out laughing then Danny knew they were joking."

"Danny then told Grace to say bye to her Uncle because she wasn't go to see him for a long time. I swear I know Danny's fast but he surprised me that day by how fast he could run after Steve. They ran around the block."

"Since then Steve makes sure he has at least a pair of shorts and some footwear on. He didn't really like running around his neighbourhood in just his underwear. Chin didn't help matters when he told us there were calls to HPD about a guy chasing another guy. When Duke came to see what the situation was and a couple of 'helpful' neighbours had their phones with them and showed him the photos he came straight here. By that time they had returned. God I remember their faces when Duke arrived and had to investigate a 'domestic disturbance'. Their faces!"

"Oh I loved that day. We were all there and when Duke came in all serious and Steve hadn't changed yet I never thought I see Danny speechless so many times in one day then when Duke explained the situation, I never thought I would see either Steve or Danny that shade of red. It got worse when Grace asked Duke what a domestic disturbance was and he explained. Then Grace got involved.

"Oh Danno didn't hurt Uncle Steve but he did tell me to say goodbye to him then Danno started to chase Uncle Steve."

"They both hung their heads in shame and didn't see Duke's smile. The married jokes intensified after that. They still think I had something to do with their wedding gifts." Kono said

"Oh the 'Mr and Mr' matching towels etc. That was good. Chin did well. He's so calm they'd never believe that he would be the one to buy all the gifts or the one to put those fliers in their offices about spousal abuse and shelters."

"The best bit though was when the Governor came to thank 5-0 for solving that case and Grace was there and we were having lunch. Before he left he turned around and said he was glad that the two had put their personal differences aside as the kids were the first to get hurt and he hoped that they would work things out and then he left. We were all laughing, our lunch forgotten, but those two had their mouths open. They were used to the jokes from everyone else but coming from their boss was too shocking for them they just stood there for a minute!"

"Kono take a chance and ask Danny out. It's worth it. I know it's easy for me to say but you're not a chicken, you're fearless."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Steve, Cath and Grace were sitting at his kitchen table eating breakfast. Grace kept on looking at the adults and then looking back at her plate when one of them caught her eye. Cath and Steve both knew that Grace wanted to ask them something and was working her way up to it.

"Uncle Steve, Aunt Cath?"

"Yeah Gracie?" Steve asked

"How do you know when you like someone? I mean girlfriend-boyfriend type of like not friend like?"

"Why do you want to know Gracie? Do you like someone?" Steve asked hoping the answer was no. He wasn't ready for Grace to be dating and if he wasn't he knew Danny definitely wasn't.

Gracie was only 13.

"Does someone like you honey?" Cath asked

"Euwww. No. I have friends who are boys but I don't have boyfriends. I'm pretty sure Uncle Steve and Danno will go all SuperSeal and SuperCop if I have a proper boyfriend."

Grace and Cath giggled as they looked at Steve who started to blush.

"So why do you want to know?" Cath asked

"Can you tell me how you know first? How did you two know you liked each other?"

"Well…..we worked together first and I thought she was beautiful the first time I saw her. It wasn't until we worked together for a while until I started to think that I wanted to ask her out on a date."

"Why did you wait for so long?"

"Well we worked well together and I didn't want to spoil that if it didn't work out. By that time we were friends and I liked having her as a friend if nothing else."

"I did think your Uncle was handsome the first time I saw him. I didn't want to ask him out because we worked together and I didn't know if he liked me that way or not. Like your Uncle said, we became friends. Even though I love the Navy, women were not always treated equally. I didn't want to get a reputation so I kept my feelings to myself."

"Eventually I kept on catching your Aunt looking at me and she kept on catching me looking at her. So I began to think that she may like me like I like her. I made excuses to spend five more minutes with her after each operation."

"I used to make up excuses for him to stay for five more minutes. We drove our friends' nuts. They kept on waiting for one of us to make the first move but neither of us did. I would find ways to touch his arm or hand or sit really close to him." Cath said as she laughed

"Why did neither of you make the first move. You two are really confident."

"Gracie when you really care about someone you're scared that that person doesn't feel the same way. You don't want to risk something if you may lose the friendship. I knew I was glad we were friends and I thought she liked me but I was scared supposing it didn't work out I didn't want to lose her as a friend."

"Grace honey, no matter how confident someone is its still scary to admit your feelings for someone."

"So how did you finally ask each other on a date?"

Grace watched as both her Aunt and Uncle laughed.

"Well my friend Freddie was celebrating his anniversary with his fiancé. She wanted to celebrate two years since they went on their first date."

"That's romantic" Grace sighed

"Well the day of the dinner apparently Freddie and Kelly had an argument and decided they were through."

"No!" exclaimed Grace

"So he called me up and told me to dress up and meet him at the restaurant so I did. I was his friend and I knew he wanted to talk so I went."

"Meanwhile, my friend was also having a problem with her boyfriend and she wanted to talk about it and asked me to meet her at a restaurant."

"Oh no! Really?" Grace laughed

"We got to the restaurant at the same time and were shocked to see each other. We walked in and told the waiter the names of our respective parties."

"He looked at us and smiled. Right then we should have known something was up."

"We were shown to the same table we were shocked."

"The waiter handed your Uncle a note and he read it, smiled and passed it to me. It said 'Enjoy. Freddie and Jane'. We were set up."

"We thought since they went to all that trouble it would be wrong not to have a date so we ordered and we had a great time."

"We talked for ages. We shared a dessert. We stayed for so long they had to chuck us out because they were locking up. We walked for a while and your Uncle caught my hand and we walked while holding hands. Eventually we ended up at my place. I honestly didn't realise we made it there until we were in front of my door. Then your Uncle kissed me."

Grace was leaning with her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand with her head tilted.

"That's soooooooo romantic." Grace sighed

Steve just blushed. He looked at Cath and caught her eye and they both smiled as they remembered that wasn't the end of the date. Cath invited him in and they spent the night together and the rest is history. Not that they were going to tell Gracie that. One she's too young, two it's none of her business, three Danny would kill them and four and most importantly it was just between them.

"So come on Gracie, why do you want to know?"

"Wellllllllllllll, I was just wondering if Danno will ever ask Aunt Kono out?"

Cath and Steve looked at each other wondering what they should do. Danny never lied to Grace and they knew he wouldn't want them to either but talking about his love life was a tricky topic.

"Honey, why would you think your Danno wants to ask Aunt Kono out?"

"He looks at her the way Uncle Steve looks at you and she looks at him the way you look at Uncle Steve."

Again Steve and Cath looked at each other.

"Gracie you need to let them sort this out. You can't get involved."

"I thought maybe Aunt Kono may not want to go out with Danno because of me. Maybe if I weren't around they would get together." Grace said softly

"Oh honey, you know Danno and Aunt Kono love you. You are not stopping them from getting together."

"So why are they not together then?"

"Who knows Gracie? Its up to them though."

"But if they like each other why are they waiting?"

"Gracie, you need to let them sort it out themselves."

"I just want them to be happy Uncle Steve."

"I know Gracie but this is one of the things that they have to sort out. You know they will always love you."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for telling me about your first date. I hope when I start to date my boyfriends will be as sweet as you, Danno and Uncle Chin."

"Date? Boyfriends? As in plural? You're not dating until you're 25 and that's the end of it!"

"Oh Uncle Steve, you're so sweet when you're in SuperSeal mode. You know instead of you, Danno and I'm assuming Uncle Chin trying to stop me from dating why don't you help when Aunt Cath and Aunt Kono teach me self-defence? They've been teaching me for a few months now."

Steve slowly turned around to look at Cath with an eyebrow raised.

"Well we thought instead of telling her all boys have motives, we'd teach her how to deal with those types of boys. She's a natural. You should see her."

Grace had a smug smile on her face at her Uncle's look.

"Uncle Steve if any boy tries something with me that I don't want he'll want to deal with Danno, you and Uncle Chin after I've dealt with him. No boy is going to mess with me. Aunt Cath and Aunt Kono are great teachers. They said after a few more months of training we'd, as in all of us, will be able to spar! Isn't that great?"

"Gracie I'm glad you're enjoying you're training sessions but I don't like the glint in your eye."

"Uncle Steve, You know both Danno and Mum are not the tallest right?"

Steve was apprehensive as Grace was showing him her puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, although you said it not me and I will deny it if Danno asks."

"Well that means in all probability that I'm not going to be taller than either of my parents which means that the majority of my boyfriends will be taller than me. If they're taller than me then they'll be stronger than me. I need to practise so I can defend myself against guys that are taller and stronger than me. You wouldn't want me to get hurt would you?"

Steve looked at his niece and knew she had him. He sighed. She had way too much power over him. And she knew it!

"Fine."

"Yay! Thanks Uncle Steve! You'll talk the others into as well won't you? You're the greatest!"

Grace hugged her Uncle tightly then went to hi-five her Aunt who was laughing.

"You know the way you use your eyes to get what you want will come back to haunt you. When you have kids they'll do the same to you and you won't be able to say no to them!"

"Silly Uncle Steve, when I have kids they'll have half my genes."

"Ok and?"

"And they'll be as cute as me and they'll be the next generation. Try and remember how you were with your grandparents. I bet you turned on the charm. Anyway, if they need help with anything I'll get them to ask their Grandpa Danno, Grandpa Steve and Grandpa Chin for help. You won't be able to say no to the next generation of Williams'."

Steve looked at his niece's confident smile and knew she spoke the truth. She will always have the power over him, Danny and Chin and she knew it. His jaw dropped from the realisation and then he rested his head on the kitchen table while he listened to Grace and Cath laughing hysterically.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed the story.**

CHAPTER 4

Danny was cooking the meal for his team. He'd been at home for the last couple of days as he was recovering from a beating from a suspect. The suspect thought he could get rid of Danny and therefore would not be arrested for his original crime. What a dumbass. Danny was a good fighter and managed to take him down just at the same time that Steve pulled up with Grace after having picked her up from school for him. Steve was out of the truck in no time; Grace had called Chin and Kono. Steve gave him a couple of days to recuperate. So here he was cooking a meal for his team. Steve and Danny alternated each week for who would have the team over. Since Danny had Grace full time he bought a really nice house and there was enough room for team nights. So tonight was his turn and he was making an Italian feast. Usually Grace would help but she was with her Uncle. About half an hour later Grace ran in and started to run out again pausing briefly to say bye to Danny, luckily his reflexes were good and he managed to catch her.

"Monkey what's the hurry and where's your Uncle?"

"Danno I'm going to stay with Uncle Steve and Aunt Cath tonight."

"Why?"

"Er Danny that's my fault, I thought you may want some time to yourself to relax so I cancelled the team night and Gracie is going to spend the night with us Cath has some girly night planned. She, Kono and Gracie are going to have a slumber party. Painting nails, doing their hair and all that cra… stuff."

"What are you going to be doing while they're having fun?"

"I get to work on the car."

"Oh ok. Well, have fun monkey and listen to Uncle Steve, Aunt Cath and Aunt Kono."

"Danno you tell me that all the time. Bye!"

Danny was about to start putting all the food into boxes so they could go in the fridge to keep for tomorrow when there was a knock on the door. Kono entered after the knock, Danny was surprised.

"Hey what're you doing here?" Danny asked

"Well it's your night to have the team over isn't it?"

Then it clicked, his brother was setting him up. He thought it was weird that if the girls were having a girls' night then Steve would be staying with them. He was going to kill Steve.

"Oh yeah about that, Steve kidnapped Grace and she's staying the night at his place."

"Oh do you want me to leave?"

"NO! I mean not if you don't want to. I cooked and everything."

"Cool. I'm starving! What do you want to watch?"

"Seriously, do you even have to ask?"

"Die Hard it is; I love that film. Actually I love films 1 to 4, 5 not so much."

"Tell me about it."

Danny and Kono enjoyed their dinner while watching their favourite film. After they finished eating Kono helped with the dishes and they settled down to watch the second instalment of John McClaine.

Danny noticed that Kono's hand was on the sofa, he really wanted to see if they could have something together. Steve's talk a few days ago made him think. At least it was just the two of them, if he made a move and Kono wasn't interested she would let him down gently and she would never tell anyone about it. It may be awkward for a few days then they'd get back to normal. He just had to know. Danny slowly and casually moved his left hand so it was on the sofa by Kono's right hand. Their knuckles touched. He didn't dear look at her, so far so good. If need be he could pretend that it was nothing. He was trying to concentrate on the film but all his attention was on Kono she hadn't moved her hand so that was a good sign. Then he felt Kono not only move her hand but she actually stood up. This was it Danny thought, Kono was going to let him down gently, and he was not looking forward to the 'you're a nice guy but…..' speech. He still couldn't look at her; he tried to concentrate on the film as if he didn't notice anything had changed. Then something amazing happened he felt Kono sit closer to him and she took hold of his hand and intertwined their fingers, she laid her head on his shoulder and lifted her feet so they were on the sofa. If this wasn't a sign she also felt the same way he didn't know what was. Steve was right. He let out a long breath he didn't realise he was holding. They didn't look at each other but he felt Kono squeeze his hand as she was trying to say 'it's going to be fine' and Danny reciprocated.

They managed to get through three of the films and didn't bother starting the fourth as they were both really tired. Again they sat hand in hand while watching the third instalment. At the end of the third film Danny was making sure everything was in its place.

"Kono why don't you spend the night?"

Kono looked at him and knew what he was asking but decided to have a bit of fun with him. She lifted one eyebrow in question.

Danny was wondering why Kono was waiting to answer when he took a look at her and she had a 'are you serious' look on her face then he thought back to what he said and his eyes went wide. He didn't mean that the way it sounded.

"No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that. I mean of course I want to who wouldn't? Have you seen yourself and I've thought about it _**a lot**_."

Now both of Kono's eyebrows were by her hairline at Danny's last remark.

"When I said a lot I didn't mean like every second or anything more like every day I suppose. Errgh please make me stop talking this is sooooooooooo embarrassing."

Throughout the whole conversation Danny's hands were waiving all over the place. And he began to blush. Kono thought it was so sweet. Now he had his eyes closed and was speaking.

"I really want to be with you like that but I also want to take this slowly. You mean a lot to me. I don't want to mess this up. I'm scared if we rush into this then I'll mess it up. I don't want to lose you as a friend. What I meant was its too late for you to drive to your place tonight. It would make me feel better if you stayed. Why don't you stay here in Grace's room and I'll stay here on the couch you can borrow one of my shirts…"

Danny stopped talking when he felt a soft pair of hands catch his and brought them down to their sides. Kono didn't let go of his hands she kept a hold of them. Danny stopped talking and was going to open his eyes when he felt Kono kiss him. It was a soft kiss but it was so much more than he imagined. He opened his eyes and looked into Kono's laughing ones.

"Seriously? You're going to mess with me now? I thought I messed this up before it even got started. That's low Kono really low!"

"I couldn't help it, you're just too cute."

"CUTE? I'm cute? No guy wants to be known as cute!"

"But Danny I _**REALLY**_ like cute!"

That made him think for a moment and they looked at each other, smiled and moved towards each other and kissed. It was everything and more than each of them expected. They only broke the kiss because they needed air; they then rested their foreheads against each other. They kissed again but this time it was short and sweet.

"You know where Grace's room is, get a shirt from mine and you can use that to sleep in."

"Goodnight Danny."

"Goodnight Kono."

Danny got comfortable on the sofa and slept soundly.

The next morning…

Steve quietly opened the door with the key that Danny gave him. Danny was asleep on the sofa. He motioned for Grace and Cath to be quiet. Steve and Cath made their way to the kitchen while Grace went to her room to drop her bag. Grace was back within a few seconds and she was bursting with news.

Cath saw her

"Grace what's the matter? You look like you're going to burst!"

Grace squealed as quietly as she could but it was still loud.

"Aunt Kono is in my bed! She stayed last night! It worked Uncle Steve, your idea worked."

Steve was trying to get Grace to be quiet when Cath turned around to face him. Grace was jumping for joy in the background.

"Idea? What idea McGarrett?"

Steve winced when she only used his last name. He was in trouble. He looked over at Grace and noticed she was not as happy as she was a few seconds ago.

"Gracie, what's wrong?"

Grace looked to her Aunt and Uncle.

"Uncle Steve, Aunt Cath why is Danno on the sofa and Aunt Kono in my room? Why aren't they in Danno's room?"

"Because you don't spend the night with someone on the first date Monkey!" Danno said

Father and daughter missed the look between a certain Aunt and Uncle. Danny shuffled into the kitchen; his hair was all over the place. He was not a morning person but Steve handed him a mug of coffee and Danny looked at Steve and gave him a small smile as a thank you for his meddling. Steve returned the smile and neither of them would say one more word about it.

"But Danno you've known Aunt Kono for years you didn't just meet yesterday."

"Monkey, your Aunt Kono is really special. Yes we've known each other for years but as friends not as romantic partners. There is a difference and I don't want to mess it up so we're going to take it slow. You need to get used to Aunt Kono spending more time with me and with us."

"Danno you're not going to mess it up. I love Aunt Kono if you two got married today that wouldn't be soon enough for me!"

Danny choked on his coffee at Grace's comment. Cath and Steve turned their laughs into coughs at Danny's look.

"Morning guys." Kono said "Hey Grace, your dad and I want to make this work between us and we want to make sure you're ok with it. I know you love me and you know I love you but it's going to different hopefully good different with me and your dad dating. We'll all need time to readjust, remember your dad is also my boss so that's going to be weird. We just have to take things slowly ok?"

"Fine." Grace said as she released a long suffering sigh

Cath gave Kono a mug of coffee.

"What's the matter Gracie?" Steve asked his favourite niece.

The adults were taking a sip of their coffee.

"Nothing I just really wanted a baby sister. A baby with a mixture of Danno's and Aunt Kono's looks would be so cute don't you think?"

All the adults spluttered when they heard this.

"Danno how long do you have to date before you get married?"

"Err for each couple its different Monkey. You have to be sure before you say yes because marriage is really important. I think a lot people just think about the wedding and not about after the big day."

"So what if a couple had been together for more than five years?"

"Well it depends on the people remember."

"Oh ok. Uncle Steve, how long have you and Aunt Cath been together?"

Everyone looked at Steve and he felt himself blush he was saved by Chin entering the house.

"Hey what's up?" Chin asked

Chin saw Steve release a breath. Grace decided to have her say.

"What's up? What's up? Hmm, maybe it's the fact that I've found out that I'm not going to have a baby sister or a baby cousin soon. I don't get it. They love each other everyone can see it but kids are not on the way. How is that fair. I'm not getting any younger you know, I want to be Grace the cool older sister or cool older cousin. At this rate my kids will be older than any sister or cousin I'm going to have. And adults have more sense? Oh please!"

The last bit was said as Grace walked from the kitchen towards her room still muttering. The adults just looked at each other.

"She's not wrong you know. I would love a niece or nephew or two before I get too old to enjoy them." Chin stated as he looked from one couple to the next.

Chin opened the bag of malasadas he'd brought over and took one and began to eat it while the others were staring at him.

"It's about time you two got together." Chin said referring to his cousin and one of his best friends/ brothers.

"So you're ok with this?" Danny asked as he waved his hand between Kono and himself.

"Of course, but you know if you hurt her you'll have to answer to me and Steve right? We'd hate to hurt you but it'll have to be done." Chin declared

Steve was nodding his head in agreement.

"Hey if I ever hurt Kono not only do you have the right I give you my permission to kick the crap out of me, I'd deserve it. I'm pretty sure you can get Kamekona, Max, Charlie, Duke and Joe to help you out."

Chin and Steve nodded while Kono and Cath both rolled their eyes at the testosterone in the room.


End file.
